Rainy Days
by milkforthesouffles
Summary: Clara moves into a new flat and receives a welcomed visitor


**A/N: **This is for Mhairi. Thank you for your _unflailing_ support with this fic and everything else. You're the cooler little sister I never had. Much love xo.

—-

Clara had always felt that the best mornings were the ones in which your body was allowed to very slowly drift from dream to reality like a butterfly caught in a gentle wind on the way to a fragrant bloom. You were never sure when it happened, but you gradually became aware of your surroundings… that soft, cloud-like mattress that moulded around the shape of your body during the night, silky sheets caressing your skin, and a fluffy duvet keeping you nestled deep in a sea of warmth.

Light rain fell pitter-pattering on the roof while a cool, autumn breeze trickled in from the open window making the thin, sheer drapes flitter soundlessly from time to time.

Clara sighed as she stretched languidly in her comfortable bed. She'd been in the new flat for approximately four days. Two had been spent unpacking her belongings from boxes stored in her father's garage until her tenure with the Maitlands had ended. One and a half days had been spent organizing and decorating.

And then… there was that remaining half day.

She closed her eyes again and remembered the familiar whir and thump of the TARDIS as it had materialized in her foyer. It was a Tuesday and he was early. Then again, it wasn't like she had to be on any type of schedule anymore. However, she had told him that she was moving and would need a few days to get everything in order.

_"Welcome Home!" The Doctor had gleefully announced as he held out a glowing bouquet of dizzyingly electric purple flowers to Clara._

_It was on odd thing to say, she thought. But, she knew what he meant._

_The remainder of the afternoon had been considerably less productive as Clara had to constantly explain the significance of some keepsake or the story behind a photo or some other object. He seemed to be curious about everything of hers. When she hadn't seen him for a time, she found him trying on hats in her bedroom. Then, later when she had been standing on a stool in the kitchen to put things away in the higher cabinets, she turned to see him sitting on her sofa watching her intently. When she raised her eyebrows at him, he simply smiled and kicked off his shoes to get more comfortable._

_It was rather a different Doctor than she was used to. He usually couldn't keep still whether it was his flailing appendages, his mind or his tongue._

Clara sighed face down into her pillow; the corners of her mouth edged upwards without her consent as she continued to reminisce.

_A little later, he had disappeared for a short while only to return with boat loads of groceries and household items for which she was immensely grateful. Then, much to her surprise he had shooed her off to work in another part of the house so that he could make them tea. Again, it was a lovely gesture since she did not know which restaurants had good carry out in her neighbourhood._

_Throughout their evening meal (an amazing concoction that could only have been conceived by the Doctor himself), there had been a very companionable silence between them. So much so that it was beginning to unnerve her._

_Since when did they do normal? Since when did they do domestic?_

_The Doctor even helped to wash the dishes. Clara had opened her mouth several times to ask a question, but she ended up closing it back again when she found she simply didn't know what to ask. He'd caught her brief questioning moment, but just smiled warmly down at her as he took the plate from her hands to dry and put away._

_Something was happening here and she felt like she was running to keep up. She was chasing after the Doctor as she always did with her short legs adorned with heels while he strode on ahead with his long, gangly ones._

_A pot of tea and something sweet was in order after dinner. Clara had been grateful to be alone in the kitchen as she put together a tea tray and decided on the vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce that the Doctor had included in his shopping._

_The telly was on; something animated with mad penguins. Clara squeezed a frightening amount of chocolate onto her ice cream. The rich, dark sauce was exactly what she needed. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying the show so Clara just sighed and ate and chalked her nerves up to the stresses of moving and settling in._

_After a while, she happened to glance over to see that the Doctor was no longer watching the film. He seemed to be contemplating something about her spoon as she licked the sauce off of it. Then, Clara noticed he had not poured any chocolate on his own dish of ice cream._

_"Oh," Clara sat up a little straighter and moved to grab the bottle. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't offer you the chocolate. Would you like to try some?"_

_He had stared for a moment at the brown squeeze bottle before he looked up at Clara. She had mere seconds to register the darkening of his green eyes and his slight struggle for breath before he leaned towards her._

_"Yes," he all but growled._

_Clara gasped sharing his same breath as his lips collided with hers. She noted that they were cold at first from the ice cream, but pliant and soft all the same._

_Off somewhere far away, she thought she heard the clang of a dish being dropped onto the glass coffee table. What mattered was that he had come closer and his soft hands had moved to cradle her face as he sought gently, yet firmly to deepen their kiss._

_She melted into him and desperately grasped his waistcoat as she matched his enthusiasm in every way. She gasped as the Doctor swept her into his arms and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to seek out her own while tasting and relishing the flavor of bittersweet dark chocolate combined with sweet vanilla._

_"Clara," he moaned as he continued to hungrily devour her mouth._

_His voice and the desire evident in its tone effectively chased all thoughts from her head. She'd never experienced the Doctor in such an intense moment where he yearned so greatly or freely for something. Or someone. He had never demanded her attentions in such a fashion and certainly never with such need and passion. It was absolutely intoxicating._

Clara sighed again. The rain had gotten heavier as she lay there thinking of those kisses from the previous night. She smiled wistfully at the thought of their heated exchange. First kisses were always sublimely wonderful. They were so tentative, yet filled with so much hope and possibility.

Still lying on her belly, she stretched again; imagining herself a cat stretching slowly and luxuriantly as it awoke from a nap in a warm sunbeam.

The bed shifted next to her making Clara blush as more images floated through her mind. The things he said and oh, things he did. She never imagined it would be like that.

The pleasant, heavy warmth of his chest settled onto the bare skin of her back. She giggled as the stubble on his chin tickled her shoulder while he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck in small, lingering kisses for an indecent amount of time.

"Good morning," he murmured lazily into her chestnut brown curls.

There was a Cheshire grin on her face (and Clara was almost certain that it might be permanently etched there) as she felt his fingers blazing an achingly slow trail from her neck, down her side over the swell of her breast and then to the rise and fall over the lush curve of her bottom.

"Turn around," he whispered breathily.

Clara's heartbeat quickened as she rolled over while the Doctor briefly leaned to the side so she could settle down beneath him. Then, he propped himself up on one elbow and draped his other arm loosely around her waist.

They gazed at each other for a long while without any words passing between them. It seemed that each was waiting for the other to say something first. It was all a bit different in the light of day, she supposed. There were no shadows to hide in. The dark was not there to keep you safe.

Finally, the Doctor reached down to lace his fingers into hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and Clara watched as his brow furrowed. A line of worry grew on his forehead.

"Doctor?" She asked gently.

"D-do you regret this?" He swallowed heavily.

Clara watched as the doubt grew in his eyes. He was afraid.

_Oh, how could he think that?_

She shook her head, took their joined hands and held them tight against her. Then, she brought her other hand up to brush his mop of hair out of his eyes before softly caressing his angular face with her thumb.

"Don't you know?" Clara smiled sadly, her voice thick with emotion. "Didn't I show you well enough?"

The Doctor shrugged uncertainly and shook his head.

"How could you not know," Clara whispered. "How much you mean to me? Not because of worlds or galaxies and aliens. Just… you."

She watched as he took in her words. The dawn of realization allowing him to let out the aching breath he was holding in. His shoulders that had grown tense were now allowed to loosen and relax. His lips curled up happily causing her to chuckle fondly at his obvious relief. But, he quickly cut off the pleasant sound with his lips against hers once again.

"My wonderful, darling friend," he murmured in wonder in between each kiss, each exploration of her. "My Clara…_my Clara_."

She moaned and writhed as his brilliant hands leisurely roamed over her body pausing here and there to illicit a thrill and gasp while the Doctor whispered again and again in her ear. Clara did not need the TARDIS to translate the words she remembered from another life. But, she had forgotten that words better than just "love" existed in their vocabulary.

The Doctor moved his hand to her thigh and gently lifted it so he could settle between her legs. Clara groaned as she felt how intensely aroused he was—just as he had been the night before. But, right now… it was different. He had been excitingly aggressive and maddeningly insatiable then. And now, he was taking his time so they could explore each other. He was loving her like no other man ever had.

Clara cried out, clutching his shoulders as he suddenly sheathed himself within her. As she adjusted to him, he closed his eyes and stilled himself with deep, ragged breaths.

He rested his forehead against hers as she tangled her fingers in his thick, dark hair. Then, she lightly dragged her nails over his scalp sending a delicious shiver down his spine. Clara reached down and repeated the action, but this time it was across his rear and she giggled when he twitched inside her.

"Naughty." He growled lowly at her.

He kissed her then, sweetly and thoroughly. Their mouths moved in unison like a dance they had practiced a thousand times. She could match and counter his every move just he as could for her. They were perfect.

When Clara nibbled on his lower lip, he rolled his hips forward savoring the soft, appreciative moans he could draw from her. He arched his back and bent his head down to capture a dusky nipple between his lips. The keening sound Clara made went straight to his groin. He laved the hardened tip repeatedly before drawing it further into his mouth so he could suckle her. She sighed in pleasure as he moved to return the favor to her other breast.

Now and again, he rocked his hips into her as she twisted the sheets in her hands and called out for him. But, he was in no hurry at all. He raised himself up on his forearms to see the lovely flush on her cheeks, the way her chest rose and fell and how intimately their bodies were connected.

"Look at me," he begged when her eyelids fell.

Clara opened her eyes and was struck by the tender, loving expressions that graced his features. She felt so very… adored by this mad, wonderful man.

When she could stand his arduously slow pace no longer, she drew his lips back to hers and told him so earning her a satisfied smirk from her lover. But, Clara Oswald was never one to back down from a challenge. She raised her shapely legs higher around his hips allowing him to slide even deeper into her. The Doctor dropped his head to her shoulder at the added sensations and muffled his groans against her skin.

"Please," Clara whispered in delight, undulating her hips to in an effort to get him to move and increase the friction where she needed it most.

With a kiss, he obliged and began a delicious rhythm which Clara eagerly matched. Very soon, she felt that familiar tension tightening and building at her core. It had been simmering just below the surface for quite nearly too long.

"Doctor!" she cried out in ecstasy. "Don't stop…"

He wouldn't. He couldn't. He gazed down at the beautiful woman beneath him, his pace unfaltering. Her large, expressive brown eyes were hooded with desire and with such powerful emotions… for him. His hearts swelled; a comforting peace settled into his soul as the pleasure mounted in his body.

"Say it," he pleaded as his movements became erratic. He would not last much longer.

Clara fought for control of her mind so that she could answer him, but she failed to understand what it was that he wanted.

"My name," he added when he saw her struggle. "Please Clara!"

"Doctor!" She very nearly screamed as she clawed at his back while meeting his every thrust. She was so close.

"No," he shook his head helplessly. "My name, Clara.… _My name_."

Suddenly, she understood. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized how important she was to him that he wanted her to use his true name. _His name_. Clara cradled his face, peppering him with soft kisses as she whispered it over and over for him until she crested and tumbled over the edge and could no longer speak.

A second later, the Doctor joined her with a shout as he succumbed to the shuddering pleasures that suddenly coursed through him. After a long moment to gather his senses, he collapsed onto his forearms and moved to lie beside her leaving an arm and a leg still intertwined with hers. His lips were drawn to her temple in an effort to remain connected to her in some measure.

_His Clara_. The magnificent, impossible girl that held his hearts in her hands.

-x-

Sometime later, Clara yawned and turned to see the Doctor already smiling tenderly at her. Their bodies were perfectly tangled together again and she had never felt so bonelessly contented in her entire life. He twirled a still damp lock of her freshly washed hair in his fingers as his other hand absently caressed the velvety skin of her belly. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace as it continued to rain outside. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Should we go somewhere, Doctor?" she asked dreamily. "I'm sure there's an adventure out there just waiting for us to show up and get started."

"Mmm," he shook his head and nuzzled her ear. "Best not, love."

Clara giggled and kissed him on the chin as his eyes drifted shut. "Why ever not?"

"Raining today," he sighed sleepily. "Not good for the TARDIS, you know. We should just…stay in…today."

Clara grinned and shook her head. She was right. It had been the very best type of morning indeed.

-end-

Review pls? :)


End file.
